I'm Still Here Sweetie
by Doranya
Summary: River Song has been in the library for over 200 years now and she's still waiting for the Doctor to come and save her. She's living her life in there when suddenly she's teleported to a place in the real world. There she meets Agent Coulson and his team. The Doctor has no idea she's alive again and is travelling alone since Darillium. (11th Doctor)
1. Chapter 1 - Getting Out

**Hello. I've had thins thought in my head for quite some time now and now I'm going to create a story out of it so I really hope you like it.**

 **CHAPTER 1 -** ** _Getting Out_**

It's been years since the Doctor put her in the computer system in the library. 203 years 10 months and 4 days to be exact. And oh, she missed him. Every single day. Every moment. She dreamt of him coming back for her, saving her for the one final time and they could be together.

But he hadn't come yet. That doesn't mean she gave up. Noo, she was still waiting for her husband. Her mad man with a box. Her Doctor.

She was just heading towards the kitchen, her diary in her hand and her wild space hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a white dress that for her perfectly and ended just before it could hit the floor.

Then suddenly she was zapped to another place. It was a bit darker and it didn't look like something CAL would have created.

There was a table full of people right in front of her and it looked like she was in a kitchen. Now her kitchen though.

She looked up from her diary and smiled "Hello." she said.

A middle-aged man walked up to her "Hi. I'm director Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D., we don't exactly know what happened and how you got here but we intend to find out so you don't need to worry." he said and River just nodded, a hint of smile still on her face.

A girl that looked about 25 stepped next to the man who introduced himself as 'director Coulson' and smiled to her.

"Hello. I'm Jemma Simmons and this is our team," Jemma said with an English accent and pointed at the other 5 people in the room "Agents Fitz, May, Johnson, Mackenzie and Rodriguez." than she offered River her hand.

River shook it and smiled "Doctor River Song. Nice to meet you."

Jemma's face brightens up as she heard that "Oh, you're a doctor?! Of what exactly?" she said haply.

"Archaeology." answered River.

"Oh, that sound lovely! Here have a seat." offered Jemma and River sat down, feeling a bit awkward.

"So where am I exactly?" she asked.

Coulson looked at her "Well we can't tell you the exact location, but you are at a secret base."

She nodded "So what happened? How did I get here? Do you have any information?"

The guy that was introduced as 'Agent Fitz' started talking "Well we, Simmons and I, were working on a teleporting device and I guess it kinda went a bit wrong. Left you here just as we left for dinner."

Agent Johnson spoke next "So do you have any family that we could call and tell them not to worry about you being gone so suddenly?"

River glanced at her diary, remembering everything written in there, her parents, her husband. She was dead to them. Yet she didn't even know if she was alive.

"No," she said as she looked up "No one you could call."

"Well could we contact them in any other way?" asked Coulson who was now sitting next to her.

She shook her head "No, not until I find out what's going on first." she looked around the room "Seems human. About the year of 2010 to 2020." she looked back at the team "Am I right?"

Everyone was thinking the same thing, she could see, but Agents Mackenzie was the one who asked it first "Where are you from, exactly?"

River laughed "Oh that is a complicated question." she sat back in her chair and put her diary on the table "Depends on who's asking. Can't really tell you much. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." those were the first words Agent Rodriguez said to her. Just as River thought, she could tell by her last name, she had a Spanish accent.

"Yeah. This is S.H.I.E.L.D., there isn't much we haven't seen." said Jemma.

River leaned forward, leaning on the table she said "Oh but there is. There is SO much you haven't seen. I can tell."

"Who exactly are you, Doctor Song?" the woman next to Coulson asked. That was Agent May.

River looked at her "I go by many names. But by the looks on your faces you have no idea who I am."

Before anyone else could say anything, Jemma spoke "Doctor Song-"

"Please, call me River." she said, interrupting Jemma.

"River," continued Jemma "We need to do some test, make sure you're okay. Fitz come on I'm going to need your help."

As Fitz stood up so did River. She knew exactly what they were going to find but she had to make sure what was going on.

She followed Jemma and Fitz to a lab where they took a few blood samples and did some physical checks.

"Everything seems to be alright. Now we just got to wait for the blood tests to come back." said Jemma, smiling at the other woman.

River smiled back and Jemma continued "You could go freshen up a bit, get some new clothes in the meantime. I imagine this must have been a lot for you."

River laughed but nodded "Yes that would be lovely."

Jemma nodded and lead her out of the lab and through some hallways, then stopped in front of a door, then opened it and walked into the room.

"This will be your room, while you'll be staying with us. You'll find everything you need in there, but if you need anything else just try to find me, I'll be in the lab, or ask someone in the hallway to get me." she said with a kind smile.

River nodded and Jemma left. She left her diary on the table in the room and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and dried her hair. After that she sat on the bed and began to read her diary.

Not long after there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she yelled and in walked Jemma, she looked a bit worried.

"We found something." she said "I think it's best you come with me to the lab. Everyone's there."

River stood up, she knew exactly what Jemma was talking about, her DNA. It wasn't all human.

The two women walked down the same hallways they did earlier that day, until River could see the rest of the team standing in the lab, through the glass. They were discussing something.

As they walked in everyone turned to them.

Couson spoke first "I don't know how much Simmons had told you but I think it's best you sit down for this."

"Believe me, there is nothing that could surprise me." said River "So, what is it?"

"Suit yourself." said Jemma and walked towards one of the tables in the room. On it there was a piece of paper that she picked up and showed it River. There were two pictures on it and she knee exactly what they were.

"Doctor Son-" Jemma cut herself off and started again "River. Do you see this picture?" she pointed at one of them and River nodded, Jemma continued "This is how a human DNA should look like. And do you see this one?" she pointed at the other one "This is how your DNA looks like. It's not completely human. You see, Fitz and I were working on the machine, but we hadn't quite finished it and it seems that the teleportation that got you from where ever you were to here messed up something in your DNA and-"

River interrupted her "No, that's not what happened. My DNA's fine, I'm just not completely human."

Suddenly there was this silence in the room. Complete silence for a few seconds until Coulson spoke first.

"And you didn't think to tell us that earlier?" he asked.

"Well I didn't exactly know if I could trust you, plus I didn't know how'd you react." said River.

Agent Johnson said "It's okay. Me and Yoyo aren't humans either so everything's okay. We're inhumans."

"Well her DNA's not even close to yours." said Simmons.

River looked at her "That's because I'm not an inhuman. I'm half Timelord."

"Timelord?" asked Fitz "I've never heard about that species before. Is that why we can't contact any of your family?"

River looked at him and answered with hesitation "No... it's because my consciousness is supposed to be in a computer since my husband left me there after my body got destroyed 200 years ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yoyo.

"She's saying." said Simmons "He's saying she is supposed to be..."

River finished for her "Dead."

 **Thank you SOOOO much for reading. I really hope you liked it.**

 **Anya**


	2. Chapter 2 - 4022 saved, no survivors

**Hello again. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2 –** ** _4022 saved, no survivors_**

"What do you mean dead?!" asked Fitz.

River had just told them she was supposed to be dead for 200 years and they obviously weren't taking it well.

"Well...that's kind of a long story." was all she replied.

The room went silent for a moment. Just a moment. And that was enough. Just enough for all the memories to come flashing back.

 _"Doctor...please tell me you know who I am."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"He hasn't met me yet."_

 _"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die."_

 _"Ohh what a night that was. The towers sang...and you cried."_

 _"Time can be rewritten."_

 _"Not those times. Not one line, don't you are."_

 _"You and me. Time and space. You watch us run."_

 _"River you know my name! You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. Only one time I could."_

 _"Spoilers."_

All of those memories for the day she died, burning deep inside her mind. She could never forget that.

It was clearly visible to everyone that the long story wasn't fun. The look on her face for that one moment was just...blank. And then sad.

Suddenly a voice spoke up "What happened?" it was Agent Johnson.

River was pulled out of her memories and she smiled at the younger woman "A lot. No need to worry about it."

"Doctor Song, what are you hiding from us?" asked Jemma.

"I'm not hiding anything," answered River "I just simply don't think you're ready for this. Not just yet."

It wasn't a second after she spoke that Coulson replied "As much as we respect your privacy, Doctor Song, I think there's been enough secrets for all of us. Not just from you, this is S.H.I.E.L.D.; we're kind of big on secrets. We can handle it."

She took a long moment to just look at the team. There they were. _A team_. Standing right in front of her. Oh, they've been through so much but yet, they knew nothing.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you can handle it?" she asked, quietly studying their faces.

"Well you've been here for a few hours and nothing's happened to you yet." was the only reply she got form Coulson.

But before she could speak, another voice cut her off.

"With all the respect, Doctor Song, but how do we know we can trust you?" asked Agent Mackenzie.

She laughed "Well I suppose you can't.

"How about this?" said Coulson "You tell us what we want to know and we'll do everything we can to get you back to your family."

River's face turned serious "You can't do that."

This got Jemma interested "Why not?"

River turned to face her "You have no idea what that could do."

"Then tell us."

She took a deep breath. How was she going to play this? Obviously, these people weren't giving up on this. Everyone waited for her to speak up. But she had no idea what to say. She could tell them...but could they handle it?

"Baby steps." she finally replied "Today I told you I'm not human. So, I tell you something else in a few hours. How about that?"

"Alright," said Coulson, nodding his head "But don't take too much time"

After that, Jemma walked her back to her room. And everyone was just as she left it. So, she put her diary to the night stand and changed into some night clothes, deciding to go to sleep.

But a few hours later she was sitting in her bed, breathing loudly. Another night mare. Even after all these years it still haunted her. The Silence.

She swung her feet off the bed and got up. She needed a glass of water.

It took her a bit to find the kitchen again and just as she was about to walk in she stopped.

"How can we trust her?!"

"We don't even know who she is!"

"Yes! She's keeping secrets from us!"

"I don't know okay?!" said Coulson trying to quiet everyone down. They were arguing. About her. The whole team was standing around the same table they were sitting at the moment she arrived.

"You can't." was all it took for everyone to turn to her. She stood at the doorway, leaning onto the doorframe.

River walked into the room "But I'm going to tell you if you really want to know what happened."

"Okay." said Coulson nodding his head.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" asked Simmons.

As everyone was sitting around the table she looked up at them and asked "Sá. What do you want to know?"

"You said you had a husband." started Johnson.

River nodded her head "Yes, I do."

Agent Johnson continued "Well why can't we contact him then? Shouldn't he know you're alright? That you're not dead?"

"Because our story is supposed to be done." she answered, looking at the floor "Don't get me wrong, I did try to go around it," she looked up to Johnson again "But not everything can be avoided. Not forever...that's what he told me. And it's true."

There was a silent moment before Johnson spoke again "That's awful."

River smiled "It kind of was."

Jemma leaned her elbows onto the table and asked "What's he like? Your husband. The way you speak of him makes me wonder that."

"He is..." she took a moment to pause and think about what the Doctor would say and then she smiled again "Brilliant."

"What does he do?" asked Agent Rodriguez.

River opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She had absolutely no idea what to tell them. There was no way she could just spill everything about him out to them. Not yet.

"He's..." another second passed before she found her words "He helps people. Saved life's."

"So, he's a doctor too?!" asked Simmons her back not straightened.

"Well...kind of. I suppose you could say that." answered River. There was nothing else she could say.

"Doctor of what?" asked Fitz.

This was another question she couldn't fully answer.

"Well...a little bit of everything I guess. I can't really explain."

Agent Mackenzie spoke as soon as she was done talking, getting straight to the question everyone was wondering about "Why did you die?"

"So, no one else had to." was her only reply.

"What happened?" asked Agent Johnson.

River looked at the table and then up to her "4022 were trapped inside a computer. I had to save them from all those fake lives."

 _"4022 saved, no survivors."_ the sentence rung inside her head like a bell.

"Sounds a lot like something we went through." it was the first thing Agent May's said to her in a few hours "Are you making this up?"

"Of course, I'm not!" said River.

Coulson explained what May was talking about "We were trapped inside a virtual reality."

"I was too. After saving everyone else I was in there for 200 years. There was no way I could ever get out. I didn't have a body anymore. But you somehow you managed to get me out of somewhere I was never supposed to."

"What was it like in there?" asked Coulson, now getting more interested into what happened to the woman in front of him. He had to find out. After all, she was a stranger and she was there while everyone was asleep.

"Good. I wasn't alone." she told them "But I was trapped. I'm never seeing my husband again and being trapped in there just made me miss him more."

She leaned her back onto the back of this chair, looked at the table and continued "But you know...I always thought he'd come back to save me. Well I hoped at least, even though I knew there was no way he could." she looked up at the people sitting behind the same table she was setting at "Or maybe he's trying to work something out. Maybe...just maybe he wants to get me out."

River laughed again, looking back at the table "Gosh it was kind of like getting from one prison to another. Well accept this one was a lot nicer. With good people. Sadly, they didn't come with me today."

"You were in prison?" asked May. She's been trying to read River Song since she saw her. But that woman was complicated.

River looked at her "Oh yes. Twelve thousand consecutive life sentences. But don't worry I was pardoned a long long time ago."

This was a shock for everyone. But they had no idea what was coming next.

"Why were you in prison?" continued Agent May.

River didn't answer. She couldn't.

"What did you do?" was a question coming from Jemma, who was now completely shocked.

Still, no answer from River.

"Did you... »started Agent Johnson "Did you kill someone?"

"Yes." whispered River, giving them the first answer on this topic "A long time ago. About 300 years back. Before I got married."

"Who did you kill?" now Coulson was interested too.

She looked up at them and took a breath "A man," she said and then told them exactly what she told the Doctor when he asked her this question "A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

Jemma took her time asking the following question "What happened then?"

"He came back to life. He always does." she smiled a little.

"Well," continued Agent Rodriguez "You were in prison so he called the cops?"

"No, not really. Prison came later on." answered River.

"Well what did he do then?" asked Fitz.

River smiled and said "He married me."

 **Thank you soo much for reading. I really hope you liked it so let me know what you thought of it in the reviews.**

 **Anya**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Diary, The Pandorica

**Hello again. So, until now it's kinda just been a revision of parts of River's life but it'll get better. Promise**

 **Chapter 3 The Diary, The Pandorica**

The whole team just stared at River. No one said anything and the tension made the silence feel like it lasted for hours, but Agent Mackenzie seemed like he wanted to break the silence.

His voice rang through the quiet room as he leaned onto the table "So let me get this straight...you were trapped inside a computer for 200 years because you were saving 4000 and some people. And before that you were in prison, from which you were pardoned, because you killed some man, then he came back to life and what he did was...marry you?"

"Yes." was all River answered.

Mackenzie sat back on his chair and looked around the table at the other agents "This doesn't seem right."

"Agreed." said May, who was still looking at River.

"Do you really expect us to believe all that without any proof?" asked Johnson.

River moved her eyes from May to her and said "Well you don't have to but I'm not going to lie to you. And why would I? You already know I'm not completely human, there's no point in lying now."

Before anyone could say anything, she stood up and looked at the watch on her left wrist. Just like the Doctor she wore it on the inner side of it, just to remind herself of him.

River smiled and looked back up "I think it's time for me to go back to bed." She began to walk towards the door but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait!" called Jemma. As River turned around to face her, she continued "Why can't you just tell us everything at once? Why leave us in the dark?"

All eyes fell back to River "It would be too much. My story's to complicated and you wouldn't understand it." She began to turn around again before stopping and smiling, feeling more like herself "Plus, where's the fun in that?"

With that she turned around and walked back to her room. Laying down on the bed one particular memory fell into her head.

 _"Can I trust you River Song?"_

 _"If you like, hah, but where's the fun in that?"_

Oh, she heard his voice to clearly, clearer than ever before. She smiled to herself and fell back to sleep, with the memories of her husband on her mind.

Back in the kitchen the team was still stunned by how the woman left them.

"So...can we trust her DC?" asked Daisy.

Coulson looked at her "I don't know Daisy. We'll see. Now to bed, all of you. I think we're going to have quite a day tomorrow with dr. Song staying here." And with that, he left.

It seemed like only minutes passed since she fell asleep but here she was, River Song, waking up in the actual world. She set up and rubbed her eyes. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 07:32.

Sighing River stood up and dressed into some jeans and a T-shirt she found in the closet. She grabbed her diary before walking back to the kitchen where she found Johnson, May and Coulson.

"Good morning" said River as she entered.

"G'morning" replied Johnson and Coulson whereas May just gave her a nod.

She sat down at the table, reading her diary and after a few minutes Rodriguez and Mackenzie walked through the door followed by Fitz and Simmons in another couple of minutes.

The agents started talking and drinking coffee as they probably did every morning but River kept her head down as she read.

After about half an hour Jemma, who was sitting next to her asked "What book have you got there? Anything I might've read?"

River looked up smiling "I doubt it."

"Oh well, is it interesting? Maybe I'll read it." said Jemma smiling back.

River glanced at the book in her hand, remembering everything written in it as if it happened yesterday, before looking back up "Oh it's very interesting. But I don't think you'll get it anywhere this is the only copy."

"What book did you say it was?"

River smiled at the girl and answered "It's my diary."

"Why are you reading your own diary?" said Johnsons voice from the other side of the table.

Realizing that everyone was listening to the conversation now she glanced at all the agents and laid her diary onto the table before saying "I like to keep the most important memories alive, not that I could ever forget them."

" _'The Pandorica Opens'_? What's the Pandorica?" asked Johnson who was now leaning over the table to read the diary.

"Daisy, respect her privacy!" now said agent Coulson.

Before Johnson could respond River laughed and said "It's quite alrigh-" but she was cut off my Jemma

"The Pandorica's a legend..."

"A-a mith...a... 's a.." Fitz tried to help her out but obviously didn't know how.

"A fairy tale." finished River for them.

 _"It's a long story Doctor. Can't be told, has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, accept for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens. ˝_

 _˝The Pandorica, hah...that's a fairy tale. ˝_

 _"Hahaha Doctor, aren't we all?"_

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for!"

Johnson looked a bit annoyed as she asked "Yes, okay, but _what is it_?"

Jemma looked at her than at River and then around the table. Seeing that no one was going to speak she said "There's a legend...well as River said it's more of a fairy tale. Amm...so...the legend said that the Pandorica is a prison that was built for some kind of...a warrior or a goblin. It was the most feared being in the whole universe. No one could stop it or reason with it. One day it just dropped out of the sky and was going to destroy the world."

Fitz continued for her "Than this warrior or goblin or whatever it was, was locked up into the Pandorica by a good wizard. And it was located, more like hidden, under Stonehenge."

Jemma nodded looking around the table "Yes. You see all kinds of things were supposed to happen to it."

"They said it was sold by Marco Polo for an example." said Fitz. Everyone was just turning their heads around to look from one to the other, clearly never hearing the story before. Everyone accept River who was just smiling and listening to what the young scientists knew.

Fitz than looked at Jemma with wide eyes "Oh and Jemma! Remember that thing about that man in 1941?!"

Jemma gasped "Oh yes!" she turned back to the team and explained "Some people claimed to have seen it in London in 1941. They said it was being dragged from a burning warehouse that was destroyed by the Blitz."

Seeing that everyone was just staring at them and weren't going to say anything Johnson stated the obvious "This story makes no sense."

Fitz looked at her confused face saying "Oh it gets weirder! The Pandorica was being dragged to safety by one single man. A man that was supposed to be a centurion."

Simmons continued for him "AND, this centurion was supposed to be guarding it from the beginning till the end."

Mackenzie recovered first and asked "Where's it now?"

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other for a few moments before Simmons spoke "Well..." than she looked at the team "No one knows. After the Blitz it was found a short distance away and was put into a museum in London and it was just a big box with a legend that not many believed..."

Fitz looked from Simmons to the team and finished "That is until 1996. One night when the museum closed it was there and the next morning it wasn't."

"It disappeared through the night, but many believe it was just put away." said Simmons.

Silence filled the room once again. The only thing that could be heard was the breathing of 8 people. For about a minute no one said anything but then Rodriguez turned to River.

"Doctor Song?" she asked.

As River looked up, she saw that by now everyone was looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling.

This time it was Coulson's voice who asked "Doctor Song what do you have to do with the Pandorica?"

River looked at him, then around the table...again. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Well, the story you two told," she looked at Fitz and Simmons "Is quite accurate. But that's only the legend. What actually happened is a lot more complicated than the legend itself."

"What actually happened?" this was the first thing that agents May said to her that day.

River hesitated but answered "The Pandorica was a prison with many layers of security: deadlocks, time stops, matter lines, even a restoration field to stop whoever was in there for dying. A perfect prison built for a warrior just like the legend says." she signed "But...there was no good wizard. Hate those, they always turn out to be him." she added the last part smiling and a bit more quietly than the rest? but they still heard her.

She continued "Anyway, the warrior was, well is, the most feared being in the universe. But he's not evil as the legend suggests. He's good. He tried to save the world not destroy it. But the Alliance, that's the association of many races mainly the Doctor's enemies, didn't believe so. They believed they were saving the universe when they were actually preventing him from doing so. They locked him into the Pandorica."

"So, you see, the warrior wanted to save the world and the Alliance took part of 'the good wizard' in the legend." added River to her story.

Fitz looked up from the table "Who's 'the Doctor'?"

River laughed a bit "Oh right, sorry about that. He's the warrior."

"What about the centurion?"

All eyes, including River's, turned to Jemma Simmons.

River said "The Doctor isn't alone. He has companions. And at that time, it was Amy that was traveling with him. And the centurion was her boyfriend - long story for another time - and she was hurt. Badly." she waited a moment before saying "Amy was dying. And the only way to save her was to put her into the Pandorica. To make sure she was safe he stayed with her. Guarded her for 2000 years until one day a young Amy came to the museum, stayed around till it closed and touched the Pandorica. That gave it a sample of her DNA."

"And it saved the older one. The restoration field saved her." as surprising as it was, this came from agent May.

River smiled "Yes, the light as they called it saved her."

"So, this Doctor person was freed from the Pandorica?" asked Johnson.

"Mhm." said River, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, the universe was saved." said Jemma.

"Oh no," River put down the cup and shook her head "The universe ended. But you see the Doctor's clever. As it all ended, he created the second Big Bang."

Mackenzie had enough "Okay look lady, now you're just making things up."

"Let her finish Mack" said Rodriguez as she elbowed him.

River turned her attention back to the story and continued "The second Big Bang. There were cracks in time and space and the TARDIS was exploding in every moment in the whole history in the universe-"

"What's a... amm...what did she say again?" Johnson cut her off with a question everyone was thinking of.

Coulson looked from River to Johnson and back again "A TARDIS."

"Yes that! What's that?!" was another question coming from Johnson, who was now pointing at Coulson so she wouldn't have to repeat the new word.

River smiled "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a, well a space ship that can travel in time and space. It's the Doctor's." She took a deep breath and continued "As I was saying, the TARDIS was exploding in every moment in the history at the same time. The universe was ending."

"But how did he make the second Big Bang?" asked Fitz.

"We're getting there." told him River "There were a few billions of atoms of reality were trapped inside the Pandorica. He flew it into the heart of the explosion to the TARDIS."

"And the Pandorica exploded at every moment in history." said May, then looked up at River "The restoration field shining over the whole history."

"So," started Couson "It exploded and restored the whole universe because of the atoms of reality trapped inside."

Smiling, River nodded her head "Mhm."

"Oh, that's brilliant!" said Simmons.

River laughed "Told you he's brilliant."

For a moment everyone was confused but then Jemma remembers her saying that.

Gasping Simmons stood up saying "Oh my god, he's yo-"

But she was cut off by an explosion in another room that shook the whole base.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and stick around for new chapters.**

 **Anya**


End file.
